Things Have Changed
by nefeli.soulbender
Summary: Toph finds out she is adopted and eveything changes. Aang tries to help her see that she doesn't like Sokka. Taang, Tokka, Zutara, Sukka and many more. please review.
1. Chapter 1

My second story on Avatar the last Airbender which by the way, I don't own.

I wrote this on personal experience**. I am not adopted**, I just feel alone.

Enjoy your reading and don't forget to review.

Thanks for everything…. Nefeli

Hi. My name is Toph. I am a tomboy and I live in Ba Sing Se. I go to Omasu High School and my first crush's name is Sokka. My best friend is Aang but he left to go to the Northern Air Temple because his step father monk Gyatso died. My best friends are Katara, Meng, Lily and Yue who likes Sokka too. Right now I feel so alone without Aang. That goofy smart guy always made me laugh. Everything changed though when my parents Poppy and Lao told me that my biological father is 'the boulder' the most famous box fighter in the world. I was thrilled to get to know him but something changed with my parents. They were not my real parents so I have been living with strangers. I wish Aang was here to make a stupid joke. The boulder will come o visit me in a week or so… what should I do?

While I was thinking all that someone came into my room…

-Hey, Toph missed me?

It was Aang! _I felt very excited but I shouldn't let him know about it… I thought._

-Hey twinkles!

_Oh my God, is this everything I could come up with? Whatever… _

He came near me and laid next to me on my bed…

-so? How do you fell about the whole Boulder thing?

-how should I feel about it?

-I don't know, a little different?

-I am confused… he will be here by the end of the week.

-what will you do?

-I'll just give him a chance. He is my favorite fighter after all. When did you

come back?

-yesterday. I heard about your news today and I came by.

-how was your trip?

-if you have been to a temple before, it's just a temp.

-I know what you mean. I wish I was free to leave.

-you are. You have to ask your parents first though.

-they are not my parents...

-I know. But there brought you up as you are so; whatever.

_Really now; should I be insulted? _A voice shouted inside my head.

I lifted my head and sat on the bed starring at him.

-what? Did I do something? He said obviously freaking out.

-no, not at all. I softened my heart to let this comment pass by.

-will you sing me a song?

-you know that I can't.

-come on Toph, I really need a song right now.

-me too. Will you sing it with me?

-give me the lyrics.

I gave him the notebook with my lyrics and took my guitar.

-ready?

I played easy chords Am, Em and C. I started singing…

_**There is someone**_

_**If you look inside my heart**_

_**There is someone**_

_**That can never be apart**_

_**I know you know **_

_**How I really feel.**_

_**So alone but yet**_

_**You decide to pick up the phone**_

_**Now, my father is done**_

_**And will be forever gone**_

_**His memory keeps going**_

_**In this simple song**_

_**If you see the one**_

_**After someone's come**_

_**If you see the one**_

_**I am looking for**_

_**Then come to me**_

_**And knock on my door**_

_**Now, my mother is done **_

_**And will be forever gone**_

_**Her memory will lie**_

_**In this simple song**_

_**Aang sang along now…**_

_** When I was born**_

_** I wasn't that happy at all**_

_** Since I was born**_

_** I felt so alone **_

_** Why do I always have to feel?**_

_** Why do I never get to heal?**_

_**Now, my friends are done**_

_**And will be forever gone**_

_**Their memory will keep lying**_

_**In this simple song **_

_**Now you are here**_

_**And you are waiting for me**_

_**Just tell me baby **_

_**That this is for me**_

_**And then you said something**_

_**That can't be gone**_

_**You said to me**__**:**_

_**This simple song is for you**_

_This was a song I wrote when I learned about my real father._

We both stopped singing. I gazed in his deep endless gray eyes (which I loved!)

-thank you very much Toph; that was a great song by the way.

-any time you want Aang.

-I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow. Yangchen should be worried.

-when will you call her mother?

-it is not that easy. When will you call the boulder your father?

-I see your point. I will shut up now.

-bye! Toph, please call me.

-ok, goodbye.

Aang left and I went to sleep because I didn't have to talk with my parents.

A week after…

I woke up and changed my cloths as soon as possible. I was running late and the school bus would be here in five minutes. I took my bag and money from the coffee table downstairs. I left my house without saying goodbye and went to the bus stop.

5 minutes after…

I have been waiting for 5 minutes and I haven't noticed some kids gathering around me. The bus came and I chose my usual seat, the one before the back door. I sat to the right side and next to the window. I always loved watching the trees and earth. Today my 'father' would visit and to be honest I was excited and; scared… my mind was so confused that I didn't notice that Aang was not sitting next to me trying to get my attention off the window.

-earth calls Toph! Where are you? Are you day-dreaming?

-hey Aang. How long are you here?

He made a gesture that meant a while, without talking.

-why didn't you call my yesterday? He asked angrily.

-I didn't feel like it, I am sorry. I said simply.

He was obviously shocked.

-Toph Bei Fong just A-P-O-L-O-G-I-Z-E-D to me? He joked.

-it must be an alien in my body! I played along. We started laughing and all students in the bus were now starring at us. We didn't care. After 15 pure minutes of laughing and joking, we arrived. We stepped out as my friends approached us. I didn't want to talk to them and Aang didn't like them.

-hey Toph! Will you come with us? It was Yue. I don't really know why she is my friend. She always liked Sokka.

-yes, we want to have a word with you. Continued Katara. She was one of my best friends and she had a crush on Zuko, a kid three years older than us and he was my friend too, not like Aang though…

-Toph, I will see you later… Aang said sadly. I could tell that he didn't want to go but he didn't like the company of my friends either.

-Aang, wait. You said that you wanted to go to the bakery. I said to him so that we could spend more time together. He got my point right away and knobbed,

Sorry girls! I'll see you later. We left and they were obviously very angry!

-why did you do that for? Aang asked confused.

-I wanted to see their expressions! I joked!

-I was funny!

We both started to laugh in remembrance of their faces. We finally made it to the bakery giggling. He ask for a pizza and he looked at me ready to say something. He was cut off by the television.

'let's change our subject to 'the Boulder' and his new daughter! The famous box fighter and kid's hero Jack Boulder said that he will visit today his biological daughter Toph which was adopted by the Bei Fong family. He has never talked to her and we will be there to tell you her reaction. Here's a photo of her today! I am Katherine Blonde and you are watching True TV.'

After that I felt awful. Everyone in the bakery stared at me. Now, everyone knew my dark secret. Aang took his pizza, hugged me to hide me or to comfort me and then left the place with quick passing. I was shocked. The bell had ringed.

-do you want us to skip the first hour? He asked with concern in his voice.

-no, but thanks. I hugged him tightly, something I don't usually do.

-I will see you at break. I will be waiting don't forget.

I went into my class and waved at him. He knobbed in response.

I didn't now what to say but I had to be strong. The news spread like a bomb in Omasu High School. Whatever would happen in this class, I should be strong.

I regretted not staying with Aang but now it was too late…

Hey guys! That's the first chapter. I hope you like it. I am working on the second. It might take me some time though…

C U soon! Love you!


	2. a confusing week

The Second chapter of my story. Sorry that took me so long…

On with the story…

Enjoy…

I regretted not staying with Aang but now it was too late…

I stepped into the classroom and sat to my seat next to Meng. Right behind me Katara sat with Mai, Zuko's ex. They weren't friends but they sat together.

'Where have you been?' _Katara asked worried_.

'I told you that we were at the bakery!' _I said annoyed_.

'Let me guess· with Aang!' _Asked Meng obviously not enjoying the fact that I was hanging out with Aang more than I did with her._

I was ready to answer but Mr. Pakku came in. He was our history teacher and Katara's favorite teacher. Meng didn't like him but let's face it; she hated school. I didn't hate going to school. In there I had my Freedom in a very weird way.

'miss Bei Fong, will you tell us were your mind is traveling?' _Our teacher asked me._

I wasn't paying any attention at the time. I glared at him.

'non of your business… but I'm going to concentrate more.'

_I said calmly. He knobbed and glared back at me._

'just because the Boulder is your father that doesn't mean that you can daydream in my class_.' He said with an evil smile._

I was shocked. If the class didn't know about that then, they sure knew now. I could tell while they were starring at me. I was embarrassed. The bell rang. Meng and Katara took me aside. Lily joined. Lily was a year younger than me, but she was a true friend…

'oh my, Toph! Are you ok?' _Lily asked very worried for me and hugged me._

'yes, I am fine. Let me go now. '

The hug was finally cut.

'I was so worried about your mental health.

'You shouldn't be. I have to go now.' _I said trying to get away._

'Where are you going?' _Katara asked. I didn't answer because Meng did._

'She is going to see her Aang.' _She grinned. I laughed._

'Thank for understanding my B..' I _shouted to them and left._

After ten minutes, I saw Aang sitting alone by a bench, waiting for me. I approached him with an innocent smile. He laughed at my expression.

'Hey twinkles! What's up?'

'Give me your cell-phone.'

'Why?' I _asked curiously and confused._

'I want to send a song to my (cell-phone).'

'Ah, ok. Here you go.'

I gave him my cell-phone. He started tapping (it was a touch-screen). I was looking at how cute he was while he was smiling when I heard of a really familiar voice approaching me from behind.

'Hi, Toph.'

The boy said. It was Sokka! Aang took his eyes off of my phone only to glare at the boy in frond of him that dared to interrupt us.

Aang was a powerful boy at school. He was famous for his football skills. He was popular but he didn't want to hang out with the others. He had a different point of view. He wanted to be alone. I never really got why he was hanging out with me?

But while I was thinking that I forgot that Sokka had talked to me! I was excited!

'Hi Sokka…' _I finally answered. He smiled at me and glared at Aang._

'I'll see you later, I mean soon.' _He said with a mysterious voice and left._

'what I looser. I don't understand why you like him. I'll see you later, I mean soon'. _He mocked at the boy I liked for two years._

'shut up twinkles.'

I said a bit too loud because everyone in the yard were starring at us. Some couldn't understand why he always let me call him names. They couldn't even imagine themselves doing that. I was popular in the girls' society. Boys were afraid of me because I hit them and girls liked me because I could handle boys. It is a weird situation. I was very smart without reading or studying. Aang had the same gift. He used to be a good student but now he was probably the bad boy, who hangs out with the good girl named Toph. I was a good student too, but when I met Aang I didn't really care about things such as grades.

The school was finally over. I went to the bus and saw that my seat was already taken. I was annoyed.

'Come on Toph! Sit with me'. It was Aang. He had taken my seat. I was mad!

I sat with him as Mai approached and sat behind us. Not only she liked Zuko, but she liked Aang too. Now I was officially mad.

He turned his back on me.

'Will you massage my back?' he asked in an innocent little cute voice. I gave in.

'Ok.' I said as I started massaging him. He shivered in pleasure.

'Miss Bei Fong, you have the magic touch!' he joked.

Mai was starring at us, jealous. Aang looked at me and chuckled.

'What?' I asked annoyed.

'You have an evil smile on your face. You're bad!' he said in cheerful deep voice. I laughed with his stupid but true comment.

The bus stopped to his stop, near his house. Before he left and in frond of all the kids in the school-bus, he leaned in and kissed my cheek. I think I blushed.

'Call me when you get home and, I'll be there around 9?'

'Sure.' I said still shocked.

'Hey Toph? Don't forget to call me, again! I'll be waiting.' I recovered from the shock, or better I tried to and I noticed that the bus-driver waited for him to step off.

'Get your ass off this bus, twinkles!' I shouted he chuckled and stepped out.

'You are awesome T.' he yelled back. I smiled at his comment.

Once I got home I searched for his number and I was ready to call him but my father popped out and asked me to follow him. I left my staff and called Aang. I just left the phone open so that he could hear what we said. He got the point. My father introduced me to a muscular guy with tie, that even rhyme! His face was familiar. He grabbed my hand to introduce himself.

'Hi. I am Jack Boulder'

Hey, guys. How was that? I have just started. I really like this one. If you want to give me some ideas though, you are welcome to inbox me….

Love you all, and I'll see you soon, I hope, well depends on how fast I am typing, lol!


	3. Jack Boulder

**Hey, missed me?**

**No! ****It's ok. I missed you!**

**Let's just move on with the story!**

'Hi. I am Jack Boulder'

My world burned to the ground. I was holding my real fathers hand.

'Let's sit down' my father, I mean my step-father said. We sat on our enormous couch with the boulder starring at me like I was a wonder. I looked at him ready to snap at him but I contained myself.

'Toph do you know who this man is?' Lao asked me.

'He just said that he is Jack Boulder, do you think I am stupid?' I snapped at him. He was ready to explode, full of anger but I always liked to push him to the edge.

'Hi Toph. I am your biological father, Jack Boulder' the man said.

'I got that Jack the Peddle' I snapped. He smiled.

'No one has called me that since your mother died.'

'My mother?' I asked interested.

'Would you like me to tell you about your mother?' he asked.

'Can we take a walk to the garden? Alone!' I asked and he knobbed.

We left and I took my cell-phone with me. Aang was still there.

IN THE GARDEN:

'So, the Peddle, why are you here?' I asked emotionless.

'I don't expect you to call me dad, but I hope so. Our story Toph is really funny' he said and smiled.

'Living 16 years without your real parents isn't funny' I snapped.

'Sorry T., I didn't want to put it that way.' He said obviously upset.

'T.? Only Aang calls me that' I thought out loud.

'Aang? Your boyfriend?' I blushed.

'No! He is my best friend!' I defended myself. He smiled again.

'Your mother was my best friend too.' He sounded sad.

'Can you tell me more about her?' I pleaded.

'Well, your mother was sweet, caring and beautiful. You look just like her. She always used to say that I am stubborn, selfish and rock-head! She never wanted me to take care of her, I give her that.'

'How did she… die?'

'She died while she was giving birth to you. I gave you away because for a long time I thought it was your fault'

'Is it my fault that she is dead?' I felt guilty.

'No, T. it is not. It was Gods will'

'Don't start that crap about God now.' I snapped again.

'Your mother used to say the same. She wanted to call you T. and she chose your name. So, I took on boxing and after my anger has passed, I wanted you back. You were her and me, you were our child. I hired a detective and he told me that the Bei Fongs adopted you.'

'You didn't tell me my mothers' name, yet.'

'Her name was very simple· Sky.

I liked her name and so did Jack, I mean dad.

'Will you come tonight to my house and we can, I don't know go out?'

'Are you asking me out Jack?' I grinned.

'I am trying to get to know you T.'

'Ok. Can I bring twinkles with me?'

'Twinkles? Your dog?'

'No! Aang, my best friend, remember?'

'Sure give him a call' he suggested. I picked up my phone…

'You heard him. I'll see you around 9! Bye.' I said and hang up. My father was impressed with me. I was thrilled to go out with twinkles with my real father!

9 O'CLOCK…

'Come on T. we will be late. Your fathers limo is outside' Aang yelled.

'I am coming! Shut up twinkles!' I yelled back and heard him laugh.

'Ok, I am here! Let's go.' I took his hand in mine and pulled him.

In the limo everyone was silent until we arrived. Aang was impressed by the luxury of the limo. We went to the mall, for bowling. We sat on a free table after taking the special shoes from the gate. Jack had three bodyguards with him but he asked them to have fun for a while and that he is fine. Then I noticed that Sokka was sitting to the table next to us.

He looked at me and smiled as I blushed. Aang though, noticed…

'I am going to take something to drink, do you want something?' I asked.

'I'm coming with you!' Aang said being suspicious and got up.

'No! You will stay with Jack.' I snapped and he sat back down.

I left the table and Aang starred at me as he talked to my father, angry.

Sokka approached me…

'So, you are now taking Aang to the mall?' he asked me as I ordered lemonade.

'No. we came here with my father' I finally said.

'So you are Jack Boulders' daughter?'

'Yes, I am.' I looked back and saw Aang glaring at us. I didn't know why.

'So, would you like to go out sometime?' he smiled again. I was shocked! Sokka just asked me out! I was thrilled and he was c-u-t-e!

'Sure. When?' I asked quickly.

'I don't know. I'll tell you at school. Here's my number.' He took my hand and wrote his number with a pen he found on the bar and left.

I took my lemonade and went back to our table.

'What did that punk want?' Aang asked for explanations.

'Nothing. And don't talk to me like that Aang…' I snapped back.

'Who is that Aang?' my father asked.

'He is Sokka, Tophs' crush.' He replied.

'Ok Aang, now shut up!' I snapped again.

We went back home and I wanted this day to end. Finally it did. We left Aang to his house. I went home after I said goodnight to my father. I went straight to bed. I looked at my hand and saw his number and I smiled… I send him a text.

_-This is my number, Toph…-_

He didn't answer and I slept until I was awakened by my cell-phone's vibrations. I had a text, it was from Sokka and I opened the text with excitement!

-_good morning, beautiful! I'll see you at school. I can't wait to see you…-_

So this is chapter 3! I hope you like it. It might take me a day or so to update. Thank all of you for inboxing me… I try to answer all of you!

See you soon… I hope! Love you guys! 3


	4. will you be my girl?

Hey I am back! Back with more!

Enjoy, read and review…

-_good morning, beautiful! I'll see you at school. I can't wait to see you…-_

I read his text over and over… I was now on the bus. I couldn't wait to get to school and see Sokka! I was thinking all that and then noticed that Aang was sitting next to me, not saying anything. He always did. Now it was kind of weird… He was just sitting there.

'Hey, twinkles. What are you thinking?' I asked curious.

'Non of your business.' He snapped at me. I was shocked.

'What did I do now?' I asked annoyed.

'YOU did nothing.' He snapped again. I was now angry with him.

Ten minutes of silence past and we were now at school…

'Talk to me when you are all grown up again.' I said and left. He ran after me and grasped my hand forcefully.

'Don't talk to me like that! I am older than you.' He yelled at me.

Everyone was now looking at us.

'Let go of me'

'What you did yesterday, I can't forgive.'

'Aang you are hurting me!' his expression softened and his grip followed.

'I'm sorry Toph, bye.' He left me standing alone with all the attention on me. I stood there, thinking of what I have done to make him so upset.

'Twinkles?' I yelled. He kept walking.

'Aang?' I shouted but no response came back. He was gone.

What is wrong with that guy?

I went to my class and found Katara, Meng and Lily talking.

'Hey girls.'

'Hi Toph. What happened? You look confused!' Meng said.

'Aang just snapped at me twice today and told me that he will never forgive me for what I did yesterday.'

'What did you do yesterday?' Katara asked.

'That's the thing! I don't know. What do you think that happened?'

'MEN' my three friends said together.

'What's a lame excuse.'

'Yes. We know.' Lily rolled her eyes as well as all of us.

-girls, I have to tell you that yesterday Sokka asked me out and gave me his number!' I said very excited.

'We are so happy for you Toph! That is great.' Katara was now excited too.

Then a boy named Jet, Sokkas best friend came in my class.

'Are you Toph?' he asked and I nodded.

'Sokka wants to talk to you.'

'Ok. Take me to him.'

The girls smiled at me and I left with Jet. He took me downstairs at the yard. We sat at the 'populars' bench.

'Sit here and wait. He will come.'

I sat down and tried to participate in a conversation but the boys were talking about girls and the girls talked about fashion. If they talked about sports or music I would know but girls and fashion was a difficult subject.

I looked around. I missed Aang and his stupid jokes. I saw him at his "special alone" bench. He wasn't alone. Mai was with him. I was furious! How dare she taking MY place?

Then three girls came up to me. I knew them. They were the most popular girls in school. Azula, Ty Lee and Jin.

'Hey, Toph!' Ty Lee said with a smile. How did she even know my name?

'Shut up Ty Lee. I'm Azula and I own this school. I am happy to know you.' She was SSSOOO snob! The other girl Jin was very silent.

'Hi.' I said plainly. She was not happy with my response but I didn't care.

I looked over Aangs direction and he was hugging Mai! Then Sokka arrived.

'Hey, beautiful!' he said as he leaned in and kissed my cheek.

'Hey!' I answered like a FOOL, probably blushing at the time.

'Let's take a walk.' He took my hand in his and went somewhere where no one could see us.

He leaned in again and put his hand on the wall behind me. I was imprisoned around his arms. I didn't care.

'Will you be my girl?' he asked with a smile and a soft voice.

'Sure.' I said while I gazed deep into his blue eyes. Aangs eyes though were more beautiful. What am I doing? I'm thinking of Aang while Sokka is about to kiss me? STUPID! I mentally slapped my face. He noticed.

'Is something wrong beautiful?'

'No. sorry, I was just thinking of something.'

'Where you thinking the same thing I was thinking?' he asked with an evil smile.

'I guess not.'

He leaned in and his lips were now brushing mine and then… the bell rang!

He stood up, annoyed.

'Let's go to class.' He said. We went to class and he was holding my hand. All the students looked at us, no I will change that; they starred at us. I noticed Aang glaring though. What's wrong with that kid?

We were now the most popular couple around here. They even got us a name Tokka. At first I thought it was stupid but I started to like it.

We stopped in front of my class. He opened the door for me and kissed my cheek again. He spoke one last time before leaving…

'I'll see you later, beautiful'

Well guys that was chapter 4! I hope you enjoyed it because you Taang lovers will LOVE the next chapter well Sokkas haters will probably love it too. I'll give you a hint. There will be a fight! See you tomorrow!

I already miss you!

Love you all…

Nefeli


	5. a big fight

Hey guys sorry it took me this long to update.

This fight is for Sonic47! I know you wanted this chapter girl!

Enjoy!

'I'll see you later, beautiful'

His words went on and on in my mind. I sat to my seat next to Meng as always. Then I noticed everyone starring at me and our teacher Mr. Bumi was smiling evilly. If he was a different teacher I would snap at him but I really liked him. He teaches us music. Whom am I kidding? I adore that guy!

Half an hour later the lesson has finished so Mr. Bumi let us have our break five minutes earlier than usual.

'Miss Bei Fong, may I have a word with you?' he asked. I went near…

'What do you want Mr. Bumi?' we waited until the class was empty.

'So, Toph? You are with Sokka now?'

'Yes Bumi, isn't that great? We are finally together!'

'What about Aang? Did you break up with him? He was a nice kid.'

'Bumi, I was never with Aang. He is my best friend!'

'I see. Why is he in bad mood though?'

'I don't know what is wrong with that kid.'

'Did you have a fight?'

'Well… Yes. I don't know. He is doing fine. He was hugging Mai.'

'That would be harsh if you were together.'

'I know, but; we are not. I have to go. I need to update my friends.'

'You don't need to. I heard the teachers talking earlier. They already knew! The news has spread. They should know by now.'

'Yes but I have details. I'll see you later Bumi. By the way I liked today's lesson!' I waved at him and left.

'Girls! I have great news!' I said over excited!

'We know!' said Katara almost as excited as I was.

'What you don't know is that he was about to kiss me!'

'Owwwww' they all squeaked together!

'Toph I have to tell you something too'

'Katara by the looks on your face I can say that you… you didn't?'

'Yes! I am officially Zuko's girlfriend!' she said very excited.

'Owwwww' we all squeaked together!

'What will you do tonight? Do you want to have a girls out?' asked Meng.

'I'm sorry. I will go out with Zuko.' Announced sadly Katara.

'I'll probably go out with Sokka.' I replied.

'And I will go out with Teo.' Lily finished off Meng's good mood.

Lily and Teo were together three years now. She used to say that those three years were full of love and care.

I can't believe how much things have changed!

My phone rang. It was Jack.

'Hi Dad!'

'Hi T. wow.' He said surprised.

'What?' I asked guilty.

'You just called me Dad.' I was relieved.

'Ok then. Do you want something?'

'Will we go out tonight? I really liked your boyfriend Aang.'

'He is not my boyfriend. I will call you later to answer to that.'

'Bye T. I'll be waiting.'

'Ok. Bye Dad!'

I hang up. Sokka put his hands and covered my eyes.

'Who is this?' he asked in a cute deep voice.

'My boyfriend!' I answered as I turned around to face him. He was CUTE.

He smiled. I love his smile. He left a laugh come to the surface.

'Where will my boyfriend take me tonight?' I asked in a seducing voice.

'What about my place?' he asked with an evil smile.

'Just the two of us?'

'No. with our friends. Azula, Ty Lee, Jin, Jet and Zuko.' He hugged me.

'They are your friends not mine.' I broke the hug to look at him.

'They will be yours too. You have to change; now you are popular.'

'I thought that you like me for who I am?'

'I do. You are beautiful.' I was confused but I gave in his hug.

'Ok then. I will see you later.' I said before leaving.

He pulled me back in front of him.

'You owe me a kiss' he said with an evil smile.

The bell saved me. I wanted to kiss him and he was romantic but I felt like he was suffocating me. I run to my classroom.

I was so confused about Sokka. I needed a friend and only Aang was the one I could talk to. I haven't seen him in that last break. I wonder where he is now. The bell rang and we all went outside. I heard someone shout!

'FIGHT!'

I followed the kids and soon I was in front of two boys fighting. Not just two boys. It was Aang and Sokka.

'AANG STOP IT!' I yelled at him. He punched Sokka right on the eye.

'SOKKA STOP IT!' I shouted at him. He punched Aang on the ribs.

Aang was now down as well as Sokka. I went near Sokka.

'Are you ok?'

'Does my eye look ok to you?' he snapped.

'I'm sorry!'

'I'll see you at my house.'

'Do you want me to help you?'

'No, thank you though.' With that he left. I went over to Aang and hit him on the chest.

'AW Toph, it hurts!' I helped him on his feel. I took him back where Sokka had brought me earlier.

'Take off your shirt.'

'We are going kind of fast don't you think?'

'I need to look at what Sokka did to you smarty-pants.'

He took his shirt off and I saw abs. MANY abs. That boy has been really working out. Then I concentrated at his wound. He was bleeding. I ripped off some of my tunic and tied it around him. He was starring at me as I did so. I saw him smile and then I noticed that my left hand on his 'pants' and the right on his abs. I took both hands away. He took my hand and put it on his heart. He heart was beating fast, very fast. He gazed into my eyes and so did I. I felt warmth inside me.

'Do you have a heart problem?' I asked him joking. He burst out a laugh.

He let go of my hand.

'Why did you fight with Sokka?'

'About you.' He simply answered.

'He is my boyfriend now.'

'I know. He came up to me to tell me that he won and I lost.'

'What? He thinks that I am a prize?' I didn't expect that.

'Please T. if you love me, don't do this.'

'Define love.'

'I mean if you think I am a friend. Please, for me.' He pleaded.

'Aang I...' I didn't know what to say.

'Please… I need you.'

'But I really like him'

'Please… I want you.'

'No, you don't. You have Mai.'

'Please… I love you…'

So the story took a different road. Just kidding. It has always been Taang! So, thank you for inboxing me… I would like to thank Sonic47 and Kamon772 as well as Wolvenfire86 because he has been an inspiration…

I will try to update quickly…

C U Soon…

Love U…


	6. lonely and alone

Hey guys, missed me?

I have a little something for you!

Chapter 6

'Please… I love you…'

'What? You love me?'

'Yes… you are my best friend. I can tell he is using you!'

'Using me? Why?'

'He now has more respect, because of your father.'

'I know that you don't like him but you don't have to lie.'

'You don't get it. I never used you. I never lied. I was always your twinkles'

'You are lying. You are just jealous because the girl you like doesn't like you back. I don't want to talk to you. Get out of here.'

'T. things are simple. The truth hurts, love hurts. Don't push me away…'

'You are asking me to give up on my dream.'

'At least I don't ask you to change who you are.'

'Aang it's over. We are over.'

'Don't leave me, not now. Now that I found you, I can't let go.' He said with a soft and sincere voice. What the heck is he talking about?

'Please Aang. Just go. I need to think.'

'I am begging, break up with him. He is no good.'

'Please Aang…'

'I'll come at your house tonight.'

'No, you won't. I am going to Sokkas house.'

'What? Don't do that. You will regret it after.'

'We will just hang out. Nothing more.'

'Toph, please… let me visit you tonight.'

'No, end of discussion' I said and left. He ran after me and grasped my hand forcefully like earlier this morning. He glared at me and then he just let me go. Simple like that…

I kept thinking about all that when I noticed a couple of teenagers making out at a corner. I looked at them and smiled. Why things can't be that simple for me too? Then I noticed that the boy looked like Sokka, talked like Sokka, smiled like Sokka and stood like Sokka. I went nearer. It was Sokka. My heart was broken in little pieces.

I went home quickly and started to cry and scream in my pillow.

I text my father that I wanted to stay inside and went to sleep. Or should I say I cried to sleep.

When I woke up, dad talked to 'dad'. My 'mother' saw my and hugged me.

'What's wrong mom?' I asked while I was rubbing my eyes.

'Nothing Tophy. Jack will leave today.'

'What? Dad, is it true?'

'Yes T. I am very sorry.'

'Why will you go?'

'I have a boxing match.'

'When will I see you again?'

'I'll be back in summer.'

'Summer? In three months?'

'I am sorry my little T, promise me you will listen to Aang.'

'I can't. We are not friends any longer.'

'And whose fault is that?'

'Mine. But it's too late.'

'Listen T. it's better to be late than never show up.'

'Promise you will text and call me. Will you?'

'Sure T., you are my daughter. The love of my life. Never forget that.'

'Bye Dad.' I hugged him tight.

'Bye T.'

I was now lonely and alone. I didn't have my father or Aang. How could Sokka do that to me? What should I do? Tomorrow I have to go to school and how on earth am I going to do that. I need to talk to Sokka but; I can't. That would be the end of us. I really want that kiss now. I think that he kissed that girl because I refused to kiss him, or is it that she is more beautiful than me? I don't know what to think. Finally after two hours I went to sleep.

I woke up when my alarm went on. I was so tiered, and the weird thing is that I have slept thirteen hours! I saw my cell-phone. I had thirteen missed calls and seven messages.

-(13) missed calls-

(7) Aang Twinkles

(6) Sokka 3

-(7) new messages-

From Sokka 3

-hey beautiful!-

-Where are you?-

-are you going to come?-

From Aang

-Where are you?-

-Please answer my calls.-

-Are you still mad at me?-

-Please answer me, I am worried!-

Why can't they leave me alone?

Delete missed calls?

Deleted.

Delete messages?

Deleted.

Let's go to school now! I got up, got dressed and went to the bus stop. I waited five minutes and after the bus came and I got in and Aang came in after a few stops.

'Can I sit with you T.?'

'Can't you sit in that seat? I pointed at another seat.

;yes, but I want to sit here.'

'ok. Sit down then.'

He sat next to me and he was ready to say something when Mai came…

'hey Aang. I wanted to say thank you for helping me get over Zuko and his new girlfriend. I will see you later, bye!'

Mai left and sat at the front seats. I thought that she liked Aang? But Aang didn't seem to like her though. He kept starring at me and I kept avoiding him. Oh God. I wanted to cry in his arms but I had a pride to look after. I couldn't show him that he was right.

After ten minutes we made it to school. I left but Aang took my hand and started pulling me with him at the place we were yesterday. I saw Sokka's smile change immediately. He came after us.

'why didn't you call me?' Aang asked.

'why didn't you call ME? Sokka asked.

'why would she call you?'

'because she is MY girlfriend!'

'she is MY best friend.'

My head was ready to explode! I couldn't hep it.

'SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU AND LEAVE ME ALONE!' I yelled really loud.

I left them standing there, shocked of what I just told them.

I went to class. We had biology so I took Lily and we skipped this hour.

'You mean that you said that to them?' Lily asked surprised.

'Yes Lily, I did.'

'Wow. I didn't expect that from you.'

'Why not?'

'Because Sokka is your dream.'

'After what he has done with that girl, he became a nightmare.'

'I know what you mean.'

Sokka came near us.

'Beautiful, can I talk to you?'

'I will be at the cantina.' Lily left and we were now alone with Sokka.

'What do you want?'

'Why are you acting like this?'

'Sokka, I saw you.'

'You saw what?'

'You and that girl yesterday.'

'Oh, you did?'

'Yes.'

'So…?'

'I don't know. Won't you explain yourself?'

'I am really sorry Toph. I liked you; I really did, but…'

'But what? She was better?'

'NO! You are the best girl around but, I fell in love with her.'

'You did? I am so happy for you!'

'You mean that you are not angry?'

'No, I am not. I am a little sad that we are over but I am happy that you are happy.'

'You know Toph, we can be friends?'

'Best friends! So, what's her name?'

'Suki. It's pretty serious. Toph, can I still call you beautiful?'

'Sure! So, I will see you later?'

'Definitely, beautiful!' he hugged me and I help on him tight. This was our last thing as a couple. I would never have that kiss. He smiled and said something, well, unexpected!

'You still owe me that kiss though, beautiful.'

This was a nice chapter but as good as the next! I hope you enjoyed this…

I will see you soon! Kisses from Greece!

Bye! Ok I'll stop typing now!

Love you all!

Nefeli…


	7. PS I think I love you

Hey guys. I am bored... I don't know what else to write… I really try to find something new and interesting… but I know 3 facts:

1) TAANG is FOREVER! I adore them!

2) TOPH RULES! I like her!

3) AANG is CUTE! I love him!

But what you want me to say is· on with the story

So… I will do you the favour… lol.

'You still owe me that kiss though, beautiful.'

'Do you want it now?' I asked half joking.

'I think that you should give it to Aang.'

'no, he is my best friend!'

'ok, if that is what you want to call it.' He hugged me again and squeezed me lightly.

'I'll see you later beautiful. I am sorry and thank you.' He smiled and left.

Aang came to me and I could tell that he was really angry…

'Why didn't you call me yesterday?' he almost yelled at me.

'I didn't feel like calling.' I simply answered.

'Did you go to Sokka's house yesterday?' he was now furious!

'No. I stayed home. What's your problem?'

'Why was he hugging you now?'

'Leave me alone twinkles.' I left and went to my classroom.

I sat at my seat being mad at Aang and then Mai came up to me with a smile on her face.

'this is for you' she hang over a letter to me and left.

I opened the letter…

My best friend T.

I have been feeling a little weird after you started dating Sokka. I asked my mother about it and she said that I was jealous.

And yes I can now call her mother. Look, I may regret sending you this letter afterwards but you haven't answered my calls yet and I am starting to worry about you.

The thing is that I have never felt this way for a girl. I wake up in the morning and I go to school with a smile, only because I will see you in the school bus. You gave me reason of not wanting to be alone, and I mean it T.; you have the magic touch on me. You are like the air I breathe. Once, you asked why I wanted to fight with Sokka. The answer is simple;

for you. I am sorry it took me that long to realize that. What I said about Sokka, is true. I wish it was a lie because you deserve to love and be loved back in the same way. I am happy when you are happy. I am a little selfish and possessive but hey; you know me as much as I know you.

If he makes you happy, I have no problem. You are my best friend and I really want us to be, like we were before. Come and talk to me, I really want to talk to you. I am trying to say that I want you back. I need you T. Please think of this, think of us. I'll be waiting for you at the back of the school were you healed me, the second hour. If you don't come I promise you, I will never bother you again…

Love…

Aang, forever your twinkle toes…

P.S. I think I love you

I read it again and my heart skipped a beat when I realized that this was a love letter? The second hour? That is now! I run out of the class in the middle of Bumi's lesson.

'Go get him girl!' Bumi shouted at me.

I made it there when he was ready to leave.

'Are you going somewhere Twinkles?'

'You came!' he said happy and surprised.

'What can I say; I am your air. I couldn't let you suffocate!'

He ran over and hugged me so tight that I couldn't breathe.

'You are killing me!' I said and he smiled, breaking the hug.

I adore his goofy smile.

'T. when I said that I love you, I meant it.'

'I forgive you.'

'For what?'

'For taking so long to realize it!' I joked. He laughed. Then he kneeled down in front of me and took out a necklace with a green and orange yin and yang.

'Will you be my girlfriend?'

'Hell yes!' I almost yelled. I have never been so excited in my life. Then he broke the necklace in two. He gave me the orange yang and he took the green yin. I pulled my hair up and he placed it on my neck.

'You'll take the yang because you are my light, you complete me. Can I kiss my girls forehead?'

'Sure you can.'

He kissed my forehead softly.

'Can I kiss my girls cheek?'

'Sure you can.' I repeated.

He kissed my cheek with pleasure. Then he took my hand into his.

'Let's go now.' He said.

'What? You owe me a kiss.' I said smiling evilly.

He smiled and pulled me. He wanted to leave. Oh, what the hell! I grabbed his collar and placed my lips on his. His eyes widened but after he started kissing back. He deepened the kiss as our tongues fought for dominance. I let him win because it didn't really matter to me. I had him and as a song by Metallika; nothing else matters…

Now, after three years, we have finished school and we live together. We got engaged two months ago and our marriage is today.

What can I say? I love him and he loves me back. Sokka is our best man. What an irony. His biggest enemy is now his best friend.

I am wearing my wedding dress now so I really have to go.

Well the only thing I can say is that things have changed…

THE END

Well guys? How was the last chapter? I hope you liked the story.

I'll see you soon I hope. But you can always inbox me. You know I will answer, right?

Love you all!

Nefeli…


End file.
